BunnyMan: The Myth of Konoha Bridge
by Bloody-Black-Kitten13
Summary: Some strange things have been happening at Konoha Bridge. Sasuke wants to check it out.


It was a sleepy day in Konoha village. Three young ninjas sat, stood, and paced around waiting for there ever late sensei. Naruto, a rather loud mouthed blond haired blue eyed boy, let out a monstrous yawn. "Why do we have to come out so early? Kakashi-sensei shows up around noon anyway." Naruto complained. "How should I know? How does cheezit get so much flavor into one little baked square? Why are buffalo wings called buffalo wings when their not from a buffalo? Why can't you shut up? Questions that will never be answered." Sakura answered. Sakura had pink hair and dazzling emerald orbs for eyes. Although a bit stubborn, she played mother for Naruto .Sasuke, with his raven locks and smoldering black eyes, stood smirking at the ground from were he leaned on the rail of Konoha bridge.

This bridge was the usual spot for Team 7 to meet. However, this was also the spot for a gruesome story to take place. "Hey," Sasuke called, "While we wait you guys want to hear a scary story?". Naruto and Sakura both looked at each other and shrugged. What else was there to do anyway? They sat in a circle on the ground as Sasukes stare gazed over them. "This is the legend of Bunnyman." Sasuke said darkly.

"BWAHAHAHA!! Are you serious Teme?!? BUNNYMAN? That's the stupidest thing I've ever he-OW! Sakura-chan that hurt...." Naruto rubbed his head where a Sakura chop was placed. Sasuke threw her a thankful glance and she smiled back. "Now...on with the story."

-

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**O.O**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Back in 1903 deep in Konoha, there used to be an Asylum buried deep within the wilderness of Konoha. Pretty soon after the Great war people started inhabiting the area, population-wise around 300 or so. It was a very small town. Nonetheless people didn't like the idea about having an Asylum miles down the road, so they all got together and signed a petition stating for the Asylum to relocate elsewhere. The petition passed and anew Asylum was built which is now known as " Suna Prison", a temporary facility until convicts are appropriately sentenced.

In Fall of 1904 the convicts were gathered and piled into the bus which was to transport them to Suna . Somehow during the drive not too far from where they left, the driver had swerved to avoid something and the bus had started to tip and soon was rolling in a terrible collision course.

Most of the convicts were injured but had managed to escape the bus and had fled into the night woods. Later on the next morning a local ANBU investigation had begun, and they had begun rounding up the escaped convicts. Hours turned into days, days into weeks, weeks into months. Every one was recovered after 4 months, except for 2 people Orochimaru T. Snake and Anko I. Dontknow. During the search, the ANBU randomly found dead rabbits half eaten and dismembered every now and then along their search.

Finally they were to find Anko dead herself by the Konoha station Bridge (now known as Bunny Man's Bridge). In her hand she held a man-made hammer/knife like tool, made with a sharp rock and a pretty sturdy branch as a handle. They thought nothing and cared not of how she died, only that she was apprehended and no longer had to worry about her.

They had a name for Anko, but later on they would realize they had named the wrong person the Bunny Man.

Still searching for Orochimaru, they kept on finding dead half-eaten bunny's every-so-often while the search went on. Finally they were to name Orochimaru the Bunny Man from then on.

3 Months passed by and the police had given up their search in April 7th 1905. Everybody assumed the Bunny Man was dead by now, if not gone, so they went on with their small town lives. Come October people started seeing dead bunny's reappearing out of the blue, and starting to fear the unseen.

Halloween Night came around, and as usual a bunch of kids had gone over to the Bridge that night to drink and do whatever kids their age in the 1900's did. Midnight came around within minutes and most of the kids had left, only 3 of them remained at the bridge.

Right at Midnight supposedly a bright light back from within the Bridge, where the kids were and less than a couple seconds later they were all dead. Throats slashed with that same type of tool that was found by the other Escapee Anko. Not only were there throats slashed, but all up and down their chest's were a long slashes gutting them. To top it off, the Bunny Man hung both of the guys from one end of a bridge with a rope around their neck, hanging from the overpass with their legs dangling in front of the pass of cars.

The woman were hung the same way, on the other side of the bridge. This happened on Halloween in 1905. After that, they didn't see or heard anything from him.

"Until a few weeks ago. Reports say people have seen a strange unknown figure lurking around in the area." Sasuke smirked seeing Sakuras widened eyes and Narutos squeezed shut ones. He stood up letting his team mates hang on by a thread. Pulling out a small flashlight from his pocket, he arched his perfectly shaped eyebrows in anticipation.

"How 'bout we see if the legend is true?"


End file.
